


Difference

by Scarletrose246



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Comedy, Demons, Drama & Romance, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Tags May Change, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletrose246/pseuds/Scarletrose246
Summary: The entire world had turned in turmoil and disaster. Many fought each other over power and riches. Everybody's fate was already down the drain. That very fateful day they came and demolished those who stood in their way. Inhuman abilities that tricked the eye in many questionable ways. The whole world's fate was already decided for them and no one had any say in what happened. The world turned into someplace completely new was split in half. Families are split apart friends are turned against. What or who will change this new order of everyone's lives?





	1. Seperation

The world was increasing it's chance on disappearing from existence. Countries split apart and fought each other till the dawn of night and rise of the sun. Everyone fought for power in this divided world. But after a long century hope came it's way and in a way helped everyone.

One year... to be precise four years ago on this very day an association of five people appeared all over the nation. Broadcast on each device that was able to play a video. They all were in musty dark purple cloaks. The hood cast a shadow over each face making it difficult to identify if they were either man or woman. 

The middle man spoke with power sending shivers up and down you're spine. No man nor beast made a sound. "Today will be an end, and this end will create new beginnings. It is time to help this forsaken world into a better future. We are your saviors, and you shall obey us." 

Many at first were very nonchalant and even challenged the small group of cloaked people. However they were unaware of the power the strange figures beheld. Everyone was forced to watch as a man who'd killed hundreds be defeated in one blow. It was all too fast to comprehend what sort of technique they used, but, people were smart enough to realize that it was best to do whatever task they wished for them to do. Large groups of citizens were sent into a large field and never came back. No one was able to tell what happened unless they went though it themselves. But improvements came and as new generations came along they were helped to prepare and be aware of what would happen to them. Things were well organized, they were told what to do and where to go. A new order formed all around and the tradition was passed on throughout the upcoming years. But everything had to come at a stop at one point. This is one tale of new endings that create new beginnings. 

\- 

"Lucas I'm nervous." Kristine said while wiping her sweaty hands on her pants.

"What about?" Lucas said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"What if we get separated and I'm actually a bad person. What happens if I don't get to see you again?" Kristine paced back and forth spewing out phrases of what ifs. 

"Hey don't worry about that. Because I know that you are the purest and most beautiful person I know. Even if we do get separated, I'll love you no matter what happens."He held is arm around her bringing her into his chest.

"Okay. I think I'm good. As long as we do it together I'll be fine." Kristine smiled more confident and pecked him on the cheek.

They both walked toward the large field filled with people similar to their age. Everyone had one thing in mind and it was "the barrier". The very object that separated both worlds and the people apart. Before they were actually segregated into the two worlds they lived a while in the old world. Or more of a model of the old world, this was to inform the citizens of the past and why the system was put into place.

A plume of smoke appeared in the middle of the field causing many people to cough and wipe away the dust from their eyes. All their attention soon directed to a man in a tall maroon cloak. His hood covered his eyes and only his mouth was visible. In a very loud and impacting voice he said,"Today you are here to meet the fate like many generations before you. I will begin the countdown starting at ten and counting back to zero. In the matter of these ten seconds you have left with your current companions, it is suggested that you say your goodbyes. The process will be painless so spend the little time relaxing your mind." 

Kristine quickly spun Lucas parallel to her. "I need to tell you one last thing, just in case."

"What?"

"I love you." Kristine smiled and giggled.

"I know that already, I love you too." Lucas held her hand tight.

"I mean it." She said placing her forehead on his.

"I know. But there's going to be a time where you have to let me go." Lucas' eyes watered at the thought. 

"Stop thinking like that. I will love you no matter what happens. Forever and always." Kristine smiled, but somewhere she was expecting the worse.

"Well I have one condition then."Lucas pointed at her.

"Go ahead. Throw whatever you have at me." Kristine said determined.

"You will be happy with or without me. Go ahead and do whatever you want. But you have to be happy for my sake. You can do that can't you?" Lucas looked deep into her eyes.

"Of course! Because I know that as long as I love you, I'll be happy. You're my happiness. But I need you, without you I'm nothing." Kristine frowned.

"Have faith, focus on this moment and this moment only." 

"The countdown sequence is commencing. 10...9..."

"One last kiss?" He smiled.

"Don't say it's the last." Kristine furrowed her brows.

"So... No kiss?" Lucas pouted. 

"Well if you insist." 

"3...2...1... You're new stage of life will now begin." All around people could see a burst of light and felt an impact sending them to the ground.

Kristine rubbed her eyes and smiled,"Lucas, I'm not on the bad side! We can be together!" Kristine listened for the familiar voice but nothing came to her ears.

She walked forward and bounced back. Kristine looked forward confused and she put her hand forward onto a hard surface. She looked up and the wall carried up higher than she could visibly see. This was the barrier, Kristine thought. Then she began to panic and banged on the barrier hard with her hands."Lucas?.. Lucas? Lucas! Please answer where are you?!"

"Kristine! Are you okay?" Lucas finally ran out into her vision placing his hand hers. Or more like against the barrier between them.

"I am but, you're.." Tears fell down her cheeks.

Lucas looked around him then toward Kristine. He ran toward the barrier and pounded it with all the force he could. And cursed at his now bruised hands. 

"Kristine, I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault." A tear slid down her cheek.

"Kristine."

"Lucas.. I- Lucas behind you!" Two large men had grabbed Lucas and was pulling him away further and further from Kristine. 

"Let go of me! Kristine! Kristine! Promise me you'll be happy, okay?!" Lucas's yelled back to her. 

Kristine stood there in silence as she watched Lucas being pulled away. Soon pairs of arms wrapped around hers and was dragging her farther and farther away as well.

"Just forget about that loser. You're with us now. He is now an inferior being. Everyone on the other side of that thing is." The person holding Kristine's right arm said.

"He's probably going to forget about you anyway." The person on the left said.

Kristine's face furrowed. "How do you know what kind of person he is? You've never met him."

"I don't need to. If he was picked to be on that side of course he's going to end up being that kind of person.""

"Well maybe the system is wrong."Kristine stated harshly.

"Maybe. But that's a one in a million chance isn't it." The person on her right replied.


	2. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years. How are they doing now without each other?

3 years later...

"Kristine! Hurry up were going to be late!"

"Helena don't rush me unless you want to see something that you can't unsee!"I yelled back.

"Well hurry! Cause we absolutely can't miss this meeting like we did for like every single one of the rest of them." She whined remembering all the notices of absence squeezed into their mailbox which they hadn't been open for months but the papers were practically spilling out the edges. It was deemed unsafe to try to open it so they shrugged it off and continued on with their days.

Kristine hopped downstairs pulling on one of her mismatched socks. "I'm here, I'm here. Now let's go, we can make it if we run."

Helena groaned,"Are you serious you look exactly the same as you did when you woke up, you have no excuse to take that long." Helena rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop whining, or else we'll be late!" Kristine yelled running out the door, it was pointless trying to argue back by now since they had only five minutes.

Both girls panted while stumbling into the large auditorium. They tried to hush their actions as they darted through aisles of people followed by a series of threats and curses whenever they stepped on someone's foot. They had luckily managed to swipe the last remaining seats before anyone could take them. Kristine fake gagged to Helena as she watched Charles walk onto the stage with a fake smile. She felt disgusted looking at how most girls in the assembly hall only came because they knew Charles would be there.

Long light brown hair weaved its way down his back and his vibrant blue eyes seemed to be so intense yet so gentle in their own way. Many guys argued that Charles looked like a woman and was too petite to be a "real" man however even they weren't manly enough for Charles' monstrous fan club. At the head of the violent women was a man who wore a smile and acted like a golden angel since the day he was born. The way he could make any baby smile caused something in Kristine to feel antsy.

The whole auditorium went silent and led their eyes on him,"Today I've gathered you all here today for one reason. Soon some nobles and me will go to have a little... get together with people on the other side." Many people gasped and an uproar erupted throughout the auditorium. Everyone knew the other side was a big taboo and even though none could get through the border without permission, most people avoided it.

He cleared his throat and continued to speak,"And with much discussion, we've decided to give some of you a chance to come along with us. We chose citizens because we want to give everyone a chance and gain experience to maybe be able to work in our positions. Which includes communicating with the other people." Charles maintained his composure however it was noticeable that even he too was wary of the others.

"Maybe someday you'll get a chance to work alongside me." This statement made every girl excited that they would be able to work with the gentle and caring Charles.

"Later you all will receive a letter saying you are chosen. But if you don't make it please don't be sad. But I want you to always know that you'll always be special in my heart." And there it was. The catch phrase that made all the girls faint and swoon.

"Thank you all for coming today. I hope you all go home happy." He bowed and everyone began to rush out the doors.

Kristine looked at Helena then they both scoped the area around them looked around. They knew the drill. Krsitine and Helena stopped at the end of the stairs and inhaled a deep breath. They dashed upstairs to the front doors, Kristine and Helena felt their legs burn but didn't stop. They both smiled once they felt the cool touch of the glass against their palms. 

"Hah... I... Win." Kristine said with heavy breaths.

"Nah.. It's.. a..tie." Helena smiled and Kristine nodded. "Let's go home. We can eat ice cream together."

"Sounds like a deal. Let's go."

Kristine jogged upstairs and changed into a comfy pair of pajamas. She froze when she saw the small envelope sitting on her pillow. She picked it up and let out a shriek. "Helena! Come here its urgent!"

"What?! Are you okay? Did we get robbed?" She came with a bat in hand.

"No but- there's this." Kristine held up the sealed envelope with the right seal to prove it.

"Kristine! Good job! I'm so proud of you." Helena embraced Kristine tight, dropping her bat on the floor. 

"No why would you be proud? Why me? Why not you? Whyy-" Kristine groaned and glared at the envelope. 

"Oh stop being a baby and open it." Helena urged.

"No. I don't wanna." Kristine said with a pouty face.

"Well you're going to have to open it sometime."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Rock!"

"Paper."

"Scissors."

"Rock."

"Oh my god. Whatever, it's your choice." Helena gave up throwing her arms in the air.

Kristine looked at the envelope nervously and bit her lip in frustration,"Helena, come back I'll open it."

Helena soon came sliding down the hallway,"I knew you would make the right choice."

"Okay. Deep breaths in and out. In and out. Ehem..."

Dear Kristine,

Congratulations on being chosen. You and a group of others were chosen by myself and others. You and the others were believed to have a great potential in our future. We hope to speak more in the future..." I finished.

"See I told you. The letter wasn't so bad." Helena by now snatched the letter out of Kristine's hands and was reading it over and over. 

"I think the letter is fake. I mean what potential do they think I have. I can't even make it to one of those meeting things on time."

"I believe in you."

*doorbell rings*

"I'm gonna go answer that. You should start packing."

Kristine looked at the letter in my hands. I guess I'm pretty lucky.. But I'll need more luck to help me with something like this. Maybe I could bail on it and not show up. 

An idea came to Kristine's mind and she grabbed out a small box from under her bed. She took off all the cushion and rags around it. And there it was. A feather, her mother's feather,KristineI always had it for luck and safety.

Kristine whipped her head toward the series of thumping noises down the hall. She got up from her spot and opened the door to see Helena running to Kristine panting. "Door. People. Go." She said catching her breath.

"What do you mean? They're here already?" Kristine walked up and looked out the window.

"You should go. Now. Don't bring anything just go." Helena said finally breathing normal.

"Uh. I.. Okay." Kristine said while being pushed out the door.

Kristine waved goodbye to Helena while getting on the bus. She examined the interior of the bus as she made a slow trot the empty seats in the back. The bus was exactly like a bus should but on steroids. The seats were big like recliners, they were made of white leather and the way things shined she could barely understand what kind of material they used to make it look like that. She snickered at the images of all the kids faces on the bus. A bunch of rich kids who's parents bought their way through the system to just get them here. 

Kristine looked down at the feather in her hands. "I'll need all the good luck I can get." she sighed


	3. Only for the Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what's Lucas up to now?

"Jacob! Uh... I mean Boss!" A little man said running into the house. Jacob yawned and got up stretching out with a loud groan. He looked over to whoever or whatever he brought home the previous night. Then he brought his attention back to the little man in front of him.

"What?" Lucas said rustling his hands through his sex hair. 

"You were supposed to go to the meeting! The chief has been calling for you." He panted.

"Well let's go." Lucas said getting up.

"Th-the meeting is over. And they're heading over now. So you should put on some clothes." He stuttered looking away. Lucas looked down at himself, he was only wearing a pair oh boxers. Could be better, he thought. But crap they're coming over now? 

"You couldn't tell me that earlier?" Lucas said grabbing a pair of pants on the floor.

He jogged down the stairs zipping and buttoning up his pants. Lucas looked to see the Chief was already there... great. He put on a fake smile trying to badly cover up his mistakes. 

"Well I see you've already helped yourself." Lucas laughed. Everyone thinks they live here, they always steal my food what the hell. 

"Yes. And I see that your still lounging around." The chief said putting down the cup of tea he made for himself.

"Well you know I met a fine lady. She needed my help, and I so graciously did. What did you call me for anyway?" I asked.

"Tomorrow we'll be having a meeting I guess you can call it. With some people from the other side. The people above mentioned something about creating new alliances and getting along, something along those lines." Jacob's face went into a frown.

"We want you to be there. Your one of the most influential people here. And judging from what happened then I think you'll be able to get along just fine." The chief stated taking another sip of tea. 

"I thought that we said to not discuss what happened, that was three years ago. Three years is longer than you think, and that's in the past. We both probably forgot what it was like then." I sat down and massaged my head. It wasn't something Lucas wanted to reminisce about so early in the morning. 

"I guess I can't persuade you anymore, but I heard that there are going to many woman of prestigious families. I think that you should get along with them so our connections to the other side will be stronger. They need your help. So Mr. Superhero your welcome to come." The Chief got up and started to leave. The Chief knew this would probably work, even though Jacob would go regardless it helps to give him a little push. What better to give to the city's best playboy then more girls hearts to break. 

Jacob laughed,"Well I mean if I have to I'll go. I mean I'm a pretty important figure around here so I should be there to represent. Old man you should have said that sooner! I'll definitely go now." In reality though it wasn't the only reason why he wanted to go. Curiosity kills the cat. 

"Then we have a deal." The Chief smiled and finally left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but oh well, more to come.


	4. It's Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And at last star cross lovers meet again like always.

Kristine was ready to kill her herself. She was stuck with girls who cared more about a chipped nail than actually going to the other side. She was the only one remotely interested in coming on this weird and sudden adventure. They all got ready at a separate location near the border so it would leave more time to stay here than the other side. 

Kristine looked at the mess of white and lace in her dress. Were they seriously going to make us go out like this? Isn't this technically racist too? Kristine thought. They put everyone in all white head to toe. White was the national color for the ''Good side." Even though people always say there isn't an issue between people and the two sides it obviously isn't the case. People on one side thought they were better than the other and both sides think were all just a bunch of freaks. 

Kristine put on the dress deciding to not even look at herself in the mirror. She was not looking forward to her new get up. They put her brunette hair into a loose intricate side fishtail.

Kristine held the urge not to scratch her face full of freshly put on makeup. When she was finished she thought about how many frills it took for the people who picked out their outfits to be enough. 

Everyone finally stepped onto the bus and everyone, even Charles was feeling nervous. There was a big pit in their stomachs, the anticipation was a terrible feeling. 

The bus driver went forward sending us all to plummet forward, falling and or hitting their heads. In a flash, we were at the border. It went by so fast it was hard to make what of it. The fact being past that impenetrable wall was mind blowing. Kristine gulped, no angel nor demon could get past to the other side of the border without some kind of high up, extremely special permission. But even now she can't believe they actually get to cross it.

They all stepped out of the bus into a pavilion. And it was way different from their world. There was a strange aura, something mysterious about this side. Kristine felt scared but at the same time she was excited of what was to come. What would happen in the short time span they were here? No one would know till it actually happens. 

The big group waited for someone to come escort them to the meeting room. Kristine was getting restless and was prepared to just go and look around herself. She looked around to see if anyone was looking, and as she was about to escape from the group till she came first into Charles chest. 

"Oh hi, I was just going back." Kristine said backing up till Charles grabbed onto her arm and pulled her closer in proximity. 

He smiled and whispered in her ear, "No funny business. It would be really annoying if I had to come look for you and punish you myself."

Kristine froze in place and didn't know how to react. If she were any other girl she would have been excited in a weird way about what Charles said but she wasn't just any other girl and right now she felt creeped out. Kristine was forced to stay by his side by default. They all walked into the room very cautiously following the escort to a large ballroom. It was very elegant and classy compared to the exterior of the place. Just another instance of don't judge a book by its cover. 

Charles had finally let Kristine go and she did her best to mingle. Or not. The two groups stayed on two sides. Kristine was annoyed and was hoping that someone would make a move, and she couldn't keep standing by all of these idiotic girls talking in some foreign language that she didn't understand at all. What was the point of being here if she didn't have any friends on her side or at least meet a potential one on the other. 

Kristine observed the impact of the other group and who were the loudest of all of them. It would help her identify who calls the shots between them. After long observation Kristine walked over to a group of obnoxious looking guys on the other side. Kristine tried to convince herself she shouldn't judge a book by its cover but it won't really make a difference here. She looked back and saw Charles give her a death glare and quickly turned to the guys again afraid to look back again. She would choose these guys over Charles any day.

Kristine prayed up above to forgive her for how stupid she would act and she apologized to herself for the future embarrassment to come. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat to get their attention. "Are any one of you willing to dance with me? All the guys on my side are boring and you guys look so strong and handsome." Kristine cried to herself on the inside. 

"Why should we dance with you?" One of the guys laughed. Kristine focused herself not to ram her first into his face. 

She smiled and slowly walked up to the one that said that, "Cause, this is a one in a lifetime opportunity. And I know for a fact I'm way more interesting than anyone else." she purred and finished off with a light tap on his nose and a fake giggle. I'm gonna throw up, Kristine thought. 

"Well you know, that does sound kind of interesting." The guy said quickly. Wow what a hypocrite, Kristine rolled her eyes. 

"Lets get some music up in here, it's boring if we dance to no music. Make the music... Lively." Kristine said with a wink.

"Got it." He quickly ran out of the room clumsily.

Only for a few moments it was quiet and the lights started to dim. A disco ball and led lights glowed all around the room.

"Is that better?" He asked, proud of himself.

"Way better. Does anyone have a microphone?" Kristine asked, she already felt her hands getting clammy.

"Over here catch!" A guy shouted.

Kristine caught the microphone and gave it a tap. Man I look so cool right now! Kristine thought as she walked up toward the center of the room.

"So you all know were here to mingle and get along quietly. But your way doesn't seem to be working, so I thought this might work in a way. What funner way to mingle than a party. So get your bodies moving before we all fall asleep. So my first victims today will be you and you. Both of you guys will have to dance with each other and ask two things. Your age and your name. That's all." Kristine looked around and tossed the microphone back to some random person.

At first everyone looked at each other and seemed reluctant when the music started playing but very slowly and gradually they started getting the groove of it and everyone was actually getting along.

Kristine stepped out to the side to take a small break from the party. She looked to her left to see a guy just watching the party in the back of the room. He was gorgeous, he had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He was tall maybe 6'1 but who can tell. Her mouth felt dry and she wiped her mouth in case she started drooling. 

Kristine why must you be so stupid and think about the hot guy next to you. Talk to him! Ask him something.

Kristine strutted over to him and tapped his shoulder,"Hey, so can I join you in your party over here or is it V.I.P. only?" she asked, smooth Kristine smooth.

"Well you know it is V.I.P. but I can make an exception." He smiled motioning for me to come stand closer to him.

"Ooh smooth. How often do you use that one." Kristine laughed.

"Well you know just all the time. And people call me Jay by the way." He said standing up a little straighter showing off how much taller he was.

"So who are you? Are you the boss or something?" This is so cheesy. Kristine laughed to herself. 

"Oh me no, I'm just his wing man. Well more his guardian than anything, he's a handful. You'll meet him sometime later, he was invited here too. Once you get to know him he isn't so bad... Speaking of the Devil, that's one of the big bosses. The legend himself." Jay pointed over at someone walking through one of the side doors.

Kristine felt all the air get knocked out of her. She didn't know how to function her body anymore. Her body trembled and she struggled to breathe. It couldn't be true, it was impossible. But there he was in all his glory. Was it really him?

Under her breathe she couldn't help but whisper the only thing that could come out of her throat, "Lucas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... that was something.


End file.
